Hellbound
by Cherryblossomrain91
Summary: Blaire is a normal girl...well sort of and one day she enters an unknown world for the first time and uncovers a secret that has been hidden for the better part of eighteen years. Will Blaire continue to live her life in this world or will she leave it all behind to go back to everything she's ever known? Disclaimer:cover art not mine all rights go to the artist
1. Devil's spawn

I was weird and I knew it, I mean what isn't weird about human who was apparently born with a long tail with a weird arrow head, I'm one big weird mess. I was born in October and was told that my mother died while giving birth and dad was nowhere to be found and honestly I hoped it stayed that way. The person that raised me was mom's childhood best friend Reign and she had four kids (all twins) as weird as me, there were Leitos and Deimos two little boys with black hair and striking blue eyes. The only way I could tell those two apart was by the way they parted their hair, and then there was Reigha and Leigha. The girls were younger than the boys but equally as exotic, both girls had blond hair and beautiful amber eyes like their mother and of course they all had tails too. I loved them all so much, but one night Reign left to work and didn't come back the next morning. The boys and I were worried sick and Reigha and Leigha were still too young to understand what was going on I mean what 4 year old would understand. Later that same day someone came knocking on the door to our house Leitos told us to conceal our tails while Deimos opened the door. Standing there was an unknown man, well unknown to me because the boys seemed to know who he was.

"C'mmon brats you're leaving now "said the man who oddly enough looked like Leitos and Deimos.

"No we aren't leaving with you _father"_ Deimos said venom practically dripping from every word he said

"YES YOU ARE YOU BRAT" the man practically screamed making the tiny house shake "you're whore mother is dead and now your all my problem"

The boys looked shocked and didn't move a muscle, eyes starting to glisten with unshed moisture. Since the twins said nothing the man spoke up again.

"Do you not understand what I said brats? Get your shit and let's go I'm not waiting here all damn day I have shit to do."

I was the first to move, I grabbed both girls and went upstairs to get their stuff together. Reigha and Leigha sat on their beds oblivious to what had happened and I just couldn't keep it together anymore I started silently crying while stuffing clothes in the girls backpacks.

"Why are you crying Blaire?" the girls said in unison

"I'm just …. I got something in my eye" I said while whipping my tears. The girls satisfied with my answer went back to playing thumb war with each other. When I finished the packing I headed downstairs with the girls in tow, Leitos and Deimos were already there and both had red puffy eyes from crying.

"Good you brats are all ready now let's go"

Everyone started following the man until he suddenly turned around.

"You brat with the black hair" he said while he pointed at me "You're staying. You're not my kid so you're not my problem" and with that he turned and left the house. Leitos and Deimos look at me apologetically.

"We will come back for you Blaire we promise "said Leitos, Deimos nodded his agreement and then they turned and left. I was standing alone in the house, alone just like I was when my mother died.

*Ten years later*

"Wakeee up Blaireee"

I was so tempted to throw a pillow at my best friends head. I loved Carolina to death but the Hispanic brunette sometimes tended to get on my last nerve. I met her when I was first put in my foster home when I was 8 (around the time all the twins left) and ever since we've been inseparable.

"I need my sleep Carolina now shush" I said to her but I'm pretty sure she had decided to ignore me like she always did.

"It's your birthday Blairee... Happy birthday, but not only that we get to leave this shit hole foster home today.. You're finally 18 babe now get up and let's celebrate."

I attempted to slightly whip her with my tail but she avoided me. Carolina knew about my tail because for some reason she could see it. She was hysterical about it at first but gradually grew used to it, now she even would use my poor tail as a tool to get me out of bed, pulling it usually got me up real quick.

"Blaire get up or I'm going to harass your cute little tail again" she said in a sing song voice

"Carolina if I didn't like you so much I would seriously hurt you right now" I said while gingerly getting out of bed.

"I love you too Blaire bear "she said while smiling and holding out a short pretty blue strapless dress "now be a good girl and put this on"

After a shower and a lot of whining and pleading from Carolina I had the dress on and was ready for whatever my crazy best friend had planned for that day.

"So what exactly are we doing today Lina?" I asked and said best friend gave me her trademark wicked grin and batted her lashes at me. I instantly knew I was royally fucked.

"Well you see Enzo and I are going on a date and his cute friend Alex is going too so I thought maybe you could come with to keep him company" she said while still batting her lashes though now she was pouting.

"No"

"Come on Blaire you can't be asexual forever… please say you'll come. Alex is cute and you need a man already" she was whining again.

"Fine Lina but stop whining and you're buying me some ice-cream when we finally move all our stuff into the new house"

"Deal" she said while practically dragging me out our foster home.

The date was dull and boring Alex barely said a word to me after Lina and Enzo left to do god knows what, and when he did it was about how my boobs were huge and how he was going to enjoy playing with them tonight. I was pissed off as hell, who the hell says that to a girl and looks damn smug while saying it too? I told Alex to go shove it and stormed out of the café Lina had left us at. I sent her a quick text saying I was going home to move the rest of the stuff and headed back. While walking toward the house I noticed someone following me so I sped up my walking a little. I was looking back to see if the person was still following me when I bumped into someone, the stranger was pretty tall and was wearing a hood that obscured his face from view. I was feeling pretty threatened especially when I say the tail behind the stranger. I jumped away from him and poised my tail above my shoulder preparing to attack when suddenly the stranger held up his hands in surrender and removed the hood. To say I was shocked was pretty much the understatement of the year I didn't expect to see him ever again but here he was standing in front of me like he never even left me in the first place.

"Leitos" I said my voice barely a whisper

"Blaire I need to take you to see someone now. Please come with me" he said as if he wasn't even pleased to see me.

"Where's Deimos and the girls? And who am I going to see Leitos?" I inquired obviously curious

"Let's go Blaire you'll see them when we get there" he said while tentatively reaching for my arm.

Leitos said some weird words in I think Latin and a portal showed up in front of us. I looked around to see if anyone else saw what just happened but the whole world around me seemed oblivious to the fact that there was a big ass portal in the middle of the sidewalk. Leitos started walking into the damned portal and he was dragging me along with him, I was too dumbstruck to even protest. It was over before I could even blink, soon enough I was in some other world that had fire all over the place even the floor looked like it could burn you. Leitos continued to drag me around until he stopped at a door that seemed big enough to let a giant pass through. Leitos looked at me and I automatically knew that I was supposed to go in. I opened the door and walked in Leitos walked in behind me with his head down. We both silently walk toward the figure sitting on what look like a throne. Leitos immediately bowed down before the figure and they both spoke in Latin, I couldn't understand jack shit so I just silently stood there. Suddenly the dark figure took a human male form and stood inspecting me.

"Leitos why is she in her human form before me? Didn't I tell you not to show up with her like that? Sheesh you don't listen do you."

"I didn't want to scare her my lord. And I don't think she knows how to revert"

I was still too busy looking at the man to notice that they were talking about me. The man was gorgeous, he was older but had short cropped black hair and green eyes like mine and he had an air of superiority surrounding him. He struck me as the type of man that demanded respect and right now I could only think of one word to describe him- Alpha male.

The man gave me the once over and said something in Latin and suddenly I wasn't in my blue dress anymore. I looked down and I was now wearing skin tight black leather leggings and a black corset that hugged my curves and made my boobs look even bigger, not only that but I also noticed that I had miraculously grown massive black wings and fangs to go along with my freakish tail.

"WHAT THE FUCK" I said aloud obviously startled

The man just looked and me and smiled, I looked over to Leitos and he just looked back at me slack jawed and wide eyed before slightly blushing and looking down again.

"Isn't she beautiful? I mean she is my daughter after all how can she not be?" the man said before sitting in his throne again.

'Wait there. Hold the metaphorical phone, did he just say daughter?' I thought as I stared at the man with wide eyes.

"Yeah yeah I know what you're thinking and before you can ask yes I am your father." He said while looking at his finger nails. "I rule this little place called hell … I'm pretty sure you've heard of it right?"

"bb-ut that'd make you-"

"The devil? Yeah pretty cool right" he said looking amused again


	2. Kill or be killed

Here's chapter two of my whatever this is...Hope you all enjoy

I was shocked and that was putting it lightly, not only had I undergone astounding physical changes but there was also the fact that this man in front of me said father and devil in the same damn sentence. I didn't know what to do and I sure as hell couldn't keep my facial expressions in check because I'm pretty sure the man was laughing at how utterly stupid I looked right now.

"Wow Blaire you should see your face right now it's priceless" he said in between laughs. I still couldn't keep the incredulous look off my face.

"What do you mean you're my dad and the devil this is complete bullshit." I said slightly pissed off now

"Is it really? I mean look at yourself you're not normal that's for sure"

"No shit captain obvious" I mumbled. Leitos apparently heard be because he started chuckling lightly.

"So then tell me how this isn't believable." He said now in a serious tone as he turned to Leitos "Leitos fill her in on what happened 18 years ago and then bring her back here. I have things to do" he said turning "you can leave now."

Leitos bowed deeply before turning on his heel and exiting and I hurried to follow. I had no idea where to go so I best not get separated from the only person who could help me get out of here. Once we were out of the throne room I stopped walking, I had questions and I wanted answers.

"Leitos where are you taking me now? I want to leave."

"Are you sure? Didn't you say you want to see Deimos and the girls? We're going to go see them" he said as he continued walking and I couldn't do anything but follow because I missed those twins like hell and I honestly couldn't wait to see them. We continued walking for what seemed like 5 minutes until Leitos stopped at this gorgeous monstrosity of a house, I mean the place was huge and could comfortably fit at least 25 people. Leitos strode into the house and beckoned me in.

"You might want to shift your wings a little so they don't hit the door" he said as he looked at me with his gorgeous blue eyes. Our little staring game was suddenly interrupted.

"Leitos" a female voice said from somewhere upstairs "you better not have brought home another one of those demon sluts with you."

"Shush Reigha. It's not that, now go get Leigha and Deimos and come down stairs I have something that you guys might like to see."

"Okay be down in a minute" Reigha said. The pitter-patter of various footsteps were audible going down the stairs before the loudest high pitched scream was heard, I was pretty sure that scream shattered some glass.

"Am I dreaming….Leigha you see her too right?"

"Yeah I do, but when'd she grow wings? I don't remember her having that."

"Well damn Blaire" said Deimos giving me an appreciative wink "you look sexy as fuck." That earned him small slaps from the girls and a death glare from his twin.

"What? I know you're thinking it too Leitos" Deimos said sporting a sheepish grin, both Reigha and Leigha rolled their eyes at their older brother.

"Well anyway...we've missed you Blaire" Leigha said coming in for a hug.

After a whopping 2 hours of talking about what had happened in the last 10 years we had been separated I learned that time flowed differently in hell and the girls where now 16 and the boys were 20 and man did they all look the part too. Reigha and leigha were now slightly taller than me, they were 5'6 while I was 5'2 and the boys had grown to an astounding 6'3 towering over me and their younger sisters and had also packed on a lot of muscle, something that hadn't gone unnoticed by me because I had been openly ogling Deimos for a while now.

"Leigha where'd Leitos go?"Deimos said while ogling my chest.

"Were you not paying attention you idiot?" Reigha interjected "maybe if you stopped looking at Blaire like she was sitting here naked you'd know." Leigha rolled her eyes at her sister's bluntness.

"He left like an hour ago...said something about talking to Blaire's daddy. He should be back soon." Leigha said and right then Leitos stepped into the room.

"Guys gear up were going out to train" Leitos said quickly before once again exiting the room.

"Yay we get to train….AGAIN" Leigha said sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Train?" I whispered I was confused as fuck, what were we training for?

"Yeah train Blaire we have to be prepared to kill those demon hunters before they kill us" Deimos said while ushering me outside. I didn't like where this was going at all.


End file.
